ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Astrotrix
The Astrotrix is The First Episode of Season 1 of Timmy 10. Sypnosis Timmy Tenorswift gets a new watch called the Astrotrix, Now he can turn into 10 aliens. Plot Timmy Tenorswift is skateboarding one day. Suddenly, He sees an astroid falling from the sky. Timmy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! There lies a mysterious device called the Astrotrix. Timmy: A new watch, awesome with a capital A. It randomly jumps on his wrist. Timmy sees a hologram. Timmy: I wonder what happens when I press this hologram. Timmy presses the hologram and turns into Rubix. Rubix: Ok, this is new. He looks somewhere else for a second and changes his complexion to green. Rubix: What the....I thought I was red. Toby: Timmy, it's getting dark. Rubix (trying to speak like Timmy): Just a second.Just a second. Rubix: I've gotta revert back to my human form before anyone sees me like this. Toby comes outside. Toby: Whoa, what are you? Rubix: Look, I know I look different but I'm Timmy. Toby: What's my favourite colour? Rubix: Blue. Toby: How old am I? Rubix: 10. Toby: You are Timmy. Rubix: Told you. Astrotrix times out. Timmy: I'm me again. Toby: Who cares, let's get in the house! They both run inside the house. The scene goes inside the house. Both: Hi, mom. Mom looks at the Astrotrix. Mom: Timmy, where did you get that watch? Timmy: I found it in a meteor. Mom: Ok, how does it work? Timmy: You touch this button, Then, you twist the watch and you'll see some holograms, hit the watch and you're one of some 10 super cool alien dudes! Toby: Mom, please can we play with it tommorow? Mom: Okay. The Next Day Toby and Timmy went out to play. Toby: CATCH! Timmy turns into Echo Arms and grabs the ball very fast. Echo Arms: I caught the ball. Toby: Nice Catch bro. Echo Arms: Let's become a team and fight crime. Toby: Good idea.Infact, Awesome idea! Echo Arms turns back into Timmy. Timmy: I've got an idea. Timmy transforms into Flash. Flash unlocks master control. Flash: Perfecto! I've unlocked master control. Toby turns into Airy but selected Masscles. Airy: Let's find out if the're any criminals around. Flash: I saw some bank robbers over there. Airy looks at the bank robbers. Airy: Finally, some action.Some stankin action!!!. Flash turns into Gravity Guy and then floats in the air, to be level with Airy. Airy: Stankin Action!!! GG charges at one of the two robbers, stealing the $100,000 cash wad and returning the money to the Big Bank. GG: SAYONARA, SUCKERZ!!!!!!! Airy: Yeah. He flies off with GG, after physically abusing a bank robber. Robber: Ya' got us this time but revenge will be ours! GG: Yeah right! Both laugh. The End??? Characters Timmy Tenorswift Toby Tenorswift Bank Robbers Mom Aliens Used By Timmy Rubix (first apperance) Echo Arms (first apperance) Flash (first apperance) Gravity Guy (first apperance) By Toby Airy (first apperance in Timmy 10) Category:TUK STUDIOS Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres